The invention is directed to a device for the output of safety-related road information in computerized locating and navigating systems of land vehicles.
Drivers of land vehicles, particularly passenger vehicles or trucks, obtain road information by means of traffic signs which are posted on the edge of the road, at bridge-like carriers over the roads, or as highway markings.
For drivers unacquainted with the location, the flood of information which they must evaluate for their orientation is so great that they easily overlook important information, particularly danger signs, or drive so slowly that they impede or endanger the flowing traffic. But even when particularly attentive, it may happen that drivers can not perceive traffic signs because they are soiled or hidden by stopped vehicles or vehicles driving alongside or are destroyed in a traffic accident.
Indications of nursery schools, schools, homes for the aged and the blind, grades, construction sites, underpasses, curves, and the like are mentioned as examples. In most cases, overlooking information does not lead to consequential damages, but through an unfortunate chain of events the lacking information can be a decisive contributing factor of an accident.